


Honey-Coated Ones and Zeros

by SlimyPennies



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, I feel bad tagging this as ship when it's just a tiny sad thing, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: Monika looks through the game's code.





	Honey-Coated Ones and Zeros

Monika's heart raced as she went through the game's code, her head swimming with with pure desire. It felt like someone dunked her brain in honey, clogging up every nook and cranny with sweetness, drowning in liquid joy.

She tried to tell herself that it was pointless, that she's just part of a game, but yet…

Monika went through every game folder just to find Sayori. Every line of dialogue, every sprite, every character graphic, she loved to look at them all.

She sighed blissfully as she looked at the CG of Sayori kneeling on the ground, running her fingers over the surface of the code, the ones and zeros making up the art, blue sparks flying from her touch.

What cruel creator would make someone so sweet, so wonderful, so kind, and make her incapable of truly feeling anything?

Probably the same creator that gave Monika the "gift" of knowledge, the pure hell that is knowing your reality is fake, knowing that you're in love with pre-written sentences and 2D art.

Sayori isn't real.

Monika quietly ran her hand over Sayori's cheek with a sigh, drowning in the ocean that was those big blue eyes of hers.

_Why must she love?_


End file.
